Friend or Foe
by ffreaderwriter
Summary: Sequel to Exsulo. Crossover with Spiderman. Peter comes to visit Clark but his visit to the country is anything but uneventful.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any characters.  
If you haven't read Exsulo. It would probably be better if you did before you read this one. This is set in Season Three between Perry and Shattered.

Ch 1

The sun shone brightly down on the little farmhouse welcoming everyone to the new day. There was activity inside and outside of the farmhouse, except for one room.

"Clark, get up." Martha yelled up the stairs as she finished preparing breakfast.

Clark groaned as he turned over in bed. "Five more minutes."

"Don't make me come up there, she thought to herself as she put the finished plates on the kitchen island. "If you don't get up right now, I'm coming up there." A muffled grunt was the only response she got.

Martha quietly headed up the stairs and peered inside her son's room. Seeing her son still laying in bed facing away from her she slowly tiptoed across the room to the window and flung open the curtains.

"Mom!" Clark said annoyed as he placed a pillow over his face to block out the light.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Martha said as she playfully took the pillow from his face. "Now, get up and get ready your breakfast is getting cold." She gave him the pillow back and left the room. Clark reluctantly got up and quickly took a shower and headed downstairs.

Once Clark had seated himself and began eating Martha asked, "So, what are you planning to do during your Fall Break?"

"Peter had said he wanted to come visit." Clark said between bites. "I thought this  
would be a good time. I thought I would show him around town. He said he wanted to see what a real farm was like."

Martha chuckled, "Oh, really."

"Yeah, thanks for breakfast. I gotta go." Clark picked up his backpack and headed out the door.

Later that afternoon as Clark was sitting in study hall Peter came up to him. "So, are you ready to have a whole week off without any schoolwork?"

"Man, I am so ready," Clark answered.

Pete sat down in the empty seat across from Clark. "Have you got any plans?"

"Peter is coming to visit this week. I need to go and pick him up at the bus station," Clark stated. "Can you give me a ride?"

The final bell rang as Pete responded, "Sure thing. That sounds like freedom to me."

They reached the bus station just as the bus was pulling into the station. "So, this is the guy you met when you went AWOL?" Pete asked as they walked toward the unloading platform. He really didn't know a lot about what had happened while Clark was gone, he had been tightlipped about the whole experience.

"Yeah." Clark said and spotted Peter among the people getting off the bus. "Peter!"

"Hi. Clark."

"Peter, this is best friend, Pete." Clark said motioning between the two people.

Peter extended his hand, "Hi. Peter Parker."

"Man, you're Peter Parker, Spiderman's own personal photographer." Pete said excitedly. "You are going to have to meet Chloe."

Peter blushed. "I see my reputation proceeds me. Why would you say I have to meet Chloe?"

"She is our resident Wall of Weird expert" Clark remarked.

"Wall of Weird?" Peter asked puzzled.

"All will be explained," Pete answered mysteriously.

Clark started toward the car. "Come on. Let's take your stuff back to the farm first."

They pulled up into the Kent driveway and Clark and Pete got out of the car, but Peter seemed to be in a bit of a daze as he got out of the car slowly. Clark saw the weird expression on Peter's face. "Peter? Earth to Peter." He waved his hand in front of Peter's face.

That seemed to bring Peter out of his stupor though he continued to stare at the farm and farmhouse. "It looks like something out of a book."

Clark snickered. "Yeah, it's all real--with real cows and everything."

Peter rolled his eyes at Clark but all he got in return was an innocent grin. "So, is the air always this clean?"

"Yeah, but don't get downwind from the cows." Pete said wrinkling up his nose and waving his hand in front of it.

Peter raised an eyebrow at Pete's comment. "Let me show you my loft." Clark said steering the group toward the barn.

Peter walked over to the open window as Pete settled on the couch and Clark leaned against the opposite wall. "Wow. This is nice."

"So, Peter where are you from?"

Peter turned away from the window to face Pete. "I'm from New York City."

"Really?" Peter nodded his head in response. "What's New York City like? I bet it is really exciting."

"The city does have a certain rhythm to it. It is normal to me, but it can be exciting." Peter said. "It certainly was when your friend came to visit."

Pete was curious what had happened during Clark's absence and since Clark hadn't told him maybe Peter would. "What happened that was so exciting?"

"Well, you know how he can be when he's on that stuff." Pete looked like a deer caught in someone's headlights. He didn't know what to say and looked over at Clark but he seemed completely unruffled.

Peter continued. "We got into a fight."  
"You -You got into a fight with him." Peter stammered looking back and forth between Peter and Clark."

"Yeah, I think I held my own pretty good." Pete was now thoroughly confused. No, he was past confused he was completely mystified by the whole situation.

Clark thought Pete had suffered enough and decided to let Pete in. "He knows."

It took Pete a second to realize what Clark had said. "Okay that explains your lack of reaction. Man, how long were you going to let me hang out there." 

Clark just gave him a shrug and a smile.

"Okay, so how did you 'hold your own' in a fight with him when he was like that?" Pete asked.

Clark answered. "Why don't you tell him or even better show him?" He saw that Peter hesitated before doing anything. "It's okay. He knows all about me. You don't have to worry about that."

Pete was curious what was going to happen next as Peter looked around the loft for something. Peter eventually spied a horseshoe lying on top of a box and shot out a web and brought it back to him.

Pete sat there for a moment without moving, his jaw hanging open. Then everything seemed to click into place. "You're Spiderman?" It was almost more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, I didn't freak you out did I?" Peter asked unsure.

"No, he'll be fine." Clark smiled. "Just give him a minute."

"That is cool, man. I heard you had a danger sensor thing. How does that work?"

"Danger sensor thing?" Peter said raising an eyebrow. "It is just that sometimes I can sense if something is coming at me or if I'm in immediate danger."

Clark was amused by the situation. "He's having a better reaction to you than he did to me."

Peter asked. "So, how did you find out?"

"I found his spaceship." Pete replied.

"I bet that was interesting to see."

Pete nodded his head. "Yeah, it was enlightening."


	2. Chapter 2

Clark, Pete and Peter walked into the house.

"Hi! Mom!"

"Hi, Mrs. Kent," Pete said spying a plate of chocolate chip cookies. He picks one up and starts munching on it.

"Mom, this is Peter Parker. My friend from New York."

Peter extended his hand to Martha, "Nice to meet you."

"It is very nice to meet you, finally." Martha said and pointed to the plate of cookies. "Go ahead and get one before Pete eats all of them."

"Alright."

"Mrs. Kent, these cookies are excellent." Pete said with his mouth still full of food.  
Everyone turned around as they heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Hey, dad," Clark said, "This is Peter Parker."

Jonathan eyed him suspiciously as he continued into the kitchen toward everyone.  
Peter walked over to Jonathan and extended his hand, "It is very nice to meet you."

Jonathan didn't say anything, but looked down at his hand which now had chocolate chip cookie smudged on it.

Peter looked down and was instantly embarrassed, "Oh, I am so sorry."

Martha gave Jonathan a look telling him he'd had enough fun with the boy and he looked back at Peter and smiled.

"It's okay." Jonathan walked over and got a napkin and wiped his hand, "I want to thank you for helping bring my son home. You don't know how much that means to me."

"Thank you, sir."

"Just do two things for me, okay? "

"What is that, sir?"

"Call me Mr. Kent and make yourself at home, okay?" Jonathan said.

"Okay. I can do that," Peter responded smiling.

"I am going to take Peter to the Talon and then go to the Torch," Clark said.

"Alright sweetie," Martha replied.

Clark, Pete and Peter arrive at the Talon. Peter looked up at the billboard, "What exactly is this place?"

Pete answered, "It's a coffee house and place for everyone to hang out. Lana runs it." Pete grinned at Clark when as said the last part.

Peter decided to get in on the ribbing. "How is that going by the way?"

"We are just friends at the moment." Clark said.

They entered the Talon and walked up to the counter to place their order.

"Hi, Clark, Pete" Lana said. "Who is your new friend?"

"Hi, I'm Peter Parker, "he said extending his hand, "nice to meet you."

"Same here."

"So, you run this place?" Peter questioned, "It seems like a really cool place to hang out."

Lana smiled, "Thanks. So, what is everyone's order?"

Lana returned a few minutes later with everyone's order.

"Thanks, Lana." Clark said as they started to leave.  
------  
Clark, Pete and Peter walked into the Torch seeing Chloe sitting behind one of the computers working on the latest edition of the torch.

"Chloe, we are on Fall Break now, " Pete said, "that means no school work."

"Pete, there is always work to be done here." Chloe retorted having yet to look up from the computer screen.

"Chloe, we have a new admirer of your Wall of Weird," Clark said.  
This finally got her complete attention and looked up to see Pete and Clark had someone with them.  
Clark saw Chloe looking at Peter, "Chloe, this is my friend Peter Parker."

"Hi. I was told I had to meet you and find out about your Wall of Weird." Peter extended his hand toward Chloe. She shook his hand and looked between Pete and Clark and saw they both had innocent grins on their face. She looked at Peter and had to admit he was kinda cute.

"I see that my reputation proceeds me," Chloe remarked. "So, Peter are you really Spiderman's personal photographer. I mean how does that work?"

"I see my reputation also proceeds me," Peter blushed, "Uh, I guess I am just lucky and I am in the right place at the right time."

"Um Hmmm."

"So, are you going to show me your Wall of Weird?" Peter asked trying to change the subject.

"Sure." She got up and walked over to her morphed scrapbook wall. "I started this after the meteor shower--that's when all the weirdness started."

Peter looked over the wall at the different news articles about two headed cows and different other mutations. 

"You think that all of this" Peter paused as he waved his hand in front of him, "was caused by the meteors?"

"Yes, I do." Chloe answered, "There is no scientific evidence that supports my theory though. We had a local scientist that studied the meteors, but he was laughed out of the scientific community because of his ideas that the meteors could affect things."

"So, what about this article?" Peter said pointing to one entitled Superboy.

"Yeah, that is Eric Summers. He is one of the many meteor freaks that have some of up in the past." Chloe remarked.

"Meteor freaks?" Peter questioned.

"That is what we call the people who have been affected by the meteor shower," Chloe said. "But, this one was slightly different."

"How was it different?"

"He was struck by lightning," Chloe answered. "Then he just seemed to develop these abilities over night. He was really strong. At first, he seemed like a good guy. He even saved my purse from a robber."

Peter could since there was a 'but' coming. "Then what happened?"

"His parents freaked out and called the cops on him. He then trashed several police cars and his house. He somehow went back to normal and is now in Belle Reve for psychiatric help. If you want to know more about it you should ask Clark, he was there when the paramedics came to get Eric."

Peter noticed out of the corner of his eye that Clark was getting uncomfortable with the conversation. "Chloe, this is a really impressive display and you may be unto something here."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah." Peter answered. "How could this many different occurrences be a fluke?"

Chloe decided she would take a chance. She normally wouldn't do this especially with someone she had just met, but curiosity was winning out over her better judgment. "So, Peter, do you have someone special or you the admirer from afar type?" Chloe said as she glanced over at Clark sitting in a nearby chair talking with Pete.

Peter smiled brightly. "I have someone. I gave up the admiring from afar and decided to go for it."

"I am glad it worked out for you." Chloe replied. "Maybe you could give someone else some pointers."

"It didn't work out to start with," Peter stated, "I was afraid to let anybody get close."

Chloe was curious, "How did it work out?"

"She decided she wasn't going to let me go." Peter remarked.  
Chloe stood there thinking about what Peter said as he turned back to Clark and Pete. Clark got up from the chair he was sitting in pushing on the armrest. "We're going to go, Chloe."

"Okay."

"Yeah, and don't work too hard this is Fall Break." Pete reminded.

"Alright, bye guys."

Chloe then walked back over to the computer to try and straighten things up. Chloe picked up a stack of papers she had been working with and walked across the room to the filing cabinet. Halfway there she dropped one of them and bent over to pick it up. As her head came back up her eyes fell upon the nearby chair arm. She didn't move for a moment and just stared at it. The end of the metal chair was bent down and it looked like there were finger shaped indentions on it.

The papers she was holding fell to the ground as she shakily extended a hand toward the chair. She rubbed her hand over the chair arm and there was definitely indentations there. She racked her brain to try and come up with a logical explanation for what she was seeing.

"Okay, Chloe. You know you are not hallucinating." She looked up at her unopened coffee cup. "You haven't had anything put in your drink." She covered her mouth with her hand as a thought occurred to her. Clark had been sitting there just a few minutes before.

Peter, Clark and Pete are walking down the hall out of the school. "Clark, you told me something one time and I feel I should return the favor."

"Oh, really."

"Yes," Peter retorted. "It's the only right thing to do."

"Well then by all means go ahead."

"Alright," Peter responded. "Clark, Chloe has feelings for you."

Clark seemed slightly exasperated. "Peter, Chloe and I are just friends."

"That may be the way you feel," Peter said. "But, that is not the way she feels."

"Yeah, Clark is usually oblivious to things right in front of his face."

"Pete!" Clark exclaimed.

"Hey, I'm jut stating the facts, man." Pete said putting his hand on Clark's shoulder.

As the guys reached the car, Clark looked back and his eyes locked with Chloe's   
for a moment unaware of what she had just seen.


	3. Chapter 3

Clark got up early the next morning to start on his chores. He knew that he didn't have to get up early to be able to do his chores without Peter seeing him. He just decided to help his dad before Peter got up so he wouldn't feel like he had to help. The sun was not completely up but was already shining bright. It looked like it would be a gorgeous day.

Clark walked into the barn to get the grain to feed the livestock with. He bent down to pick up the bag of grain and threw it up on his shoulder. As soon as the bag hit his shoulder it exploded sending rolled oats flying everywhere. Clark coughed slightly from the ensuing dust storm and waved his hand in front of his face to try and get rid of some of the cloud. As it cleared he realized that was now looking out on the farm, through the barn wall. He blinked rapidly and his vision corrected itself and he was now staring at the wooden barn wall.

He then examined the busted feed bag. He noticed that it had not busted at the seam but it had busted right across the middle where it had hit his shoulder. "Oh. No. Not again." Clark groaned. He hadn't heard anything about any more solar flares on the news. Maybe that wasn't what it was. Maybe it was just a slight hiccup in his powers, kind of like a growing pain that he heard people talking about.

"Clark, can you come and help me with the tractor?" Jonathan yelled from outside the barn door.

His dad's request broke Clark from his thoughts and he hesitantly approached the tractor, "Dad, I don't know if you want me to do that right now."

"What do you mean I wouldn't want you to help me?" Jonathan asked absently.

He crawled out from underneath the tractor and looked up and instantly sensed something was wrong. "Clark, what's wrong, son?"

Clark tried to shrug it off as he said, "It's probably nothing. I just had two of my abilities go on the blink for a moment. But, I'm okay now."

Jonathan was not buying it. "Clark, if nothing wrong, then why are you worried about helping me with the tractor?" He put a reassuring hand on Clark's shoulder. Clark looked at his dad, thankful that he was always able to see right through him and know when something really bothered him.

"Tell me what happened" Jonathan said.

"I picked up the feed bag and it exploded as soon as it hit my shoulder."

"Well, the bag could have had a hole in it and just came apart when you picked it up." Jonathan replied trying to ease Clark's fears by coming up with a logical explanaton.

"But dad I checked that, " Clark countered, "There wasn't a hole anywhere in the bag and it was torn straight across the middle."

"Okay, what else happened?"

"Then my X-ray vision kicked in without me wanting it to and was staring through the barn wall." Clark explained nervously.

Jonathan remained calm for Clark's sake but was getting nervous on the inside. "What do you think is causing it?"

"I don't know," Clark replied while shaking his head. "I haven't heard anything on the news about there being any more solar flares"

And you're not sure if that's what's causing your powers to glitch? Jonathan asked. 

Clark nodded his head.

"Okay, well you just take it easy today and lets just wait and see if anything else unusual happens. Okay."

Clark gave his dad a wry smile, "Unusual...Dad unusual stuff happens all the time."

"You know what I mean." Jonathan grinned. "More unusual than normal. Now, go on inside. Your mother has probably gotten breakfast ready by now. I'll be inside in a minute." Jonathan started to turn back to tractor.

"Dad, what about the tractor?" 

"It can wait. I will do what I can." Jonathan said and motioned for Clark to go inside. "Go on and get some breakfast."

Clark walked into the kitchen just as Martha was putting the finishing touches on breakfast. "Clark, will you tell Peter that breakfast is ready?"

"Sure," he then turned and yelled up the stairs. "Peter, breakfast is ready." Clark turned back to his mother to see her looking at him with a cocked smile and a raised eyebrow. He returned the gesture with a completely innocent smile.

Peter appeared at the bottom of the stairs and overlooked the bountiful breakfast that was prepared before him. "Wow! That looks so good!"

"Why, thank you." Martha said. "I am glad someone around here appreciates my cooking."

"You know we like your cooking." Jonathan said closing the screen door and walking past Martha giving her a peck on the cheek before washing his hands at the sink.

"What do you boys have planned for today?" Martha asked as she scooped scrambled eggs and bacon onto their plates.

Clark looked up at his father quickly before answering, "Um. I don't know. We may just stay here for a while since Peter wanted to see how a farm really works."  
After breakfast Clark and Peter headed out to the loft while Martha and Jonathan cleaned up the kitchen.

"Jonathan, I saw that look Clark gave you when I asked what he was going to do today. What is going on?"

Jonathan tried to allay her concerns by saying, "Clark just had a slight quirk with his powers earlier."

Martha turned from the dishes and waited for Jonathan to elaborate.

"Well," Jonathan paused, "Clark's strength and X-ray vision acted up and he doesn't know why, so I told him to just stay near the farm in case anything else acts up."

Clark walked over to the computer in the loft and pulled up NASA's website to see if he could find out if there were indeed more solar flares.

"That's just great," Clark grumbled.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked, confused.

Clark sighed and turned to face Peter, "I recently found out the source of my power is the sun."

"Whoa!" Peter exclaimed, "You mean you are like a walking solar battery."

Clark snorted at Peter's comparison. "Yeah. I guess you could say that. There is one catch, though ...solar flares," Clark responded pointing to the computer screen. "I also found out that they affect my abilities."

Peter looked at him still slightly puzzled. He knew how the effects of solar flares could impact computers and communication systems if it did the same thing to Clark that could be dangerous. "I'm guessing this isn't the first time you've had problems like this?" 

"No. It happened once before. I trashed a tractor and nearly caught the house on fire." Clark said.

Peter exclaimed. "What?"

"Yeah." Clark answered. "It makes my abilities fluctuate going from way too much to none at all." Clark moved his arm up and down as he was talking and as his hand came down it hit the edge of the table shearing it off.

"Just great." Clark bent down to pick up the piece of table that had fallen off when a sharp edge pierced his finger. "Owww!"

"Clark, you're bleeding." Peter looked at him concerned.

"I guess I am at zero power now." Clark said as he walked over to the nearby first aid kit and put a band-aid on his finger.

"Hey, why don't we go for a ride? The meadow down by the creek is still pretty nice this time of year," Clark said.

"Horses, huh? As long as I get a mellow one I'm good." Peter replied.

They started to head down to get the horses when Clark's computer chirped. "You've got mail."

Clark walked back over to the computer and opened the new e-mail. It was from Lex. All it said was "I have found something I think is yours. Come and see me to get it."

"Lex has something that he says is mine," Clark said, "I need to find out what it is. I'm sorry, I won't be gone but a little while." 

"That's okay, I'll collect the eggs and see what other chores I can do while you're gone," Peter responded with a smile.

"Great, thanks. I'll be as quick as I can." Clark replied as he bounded down the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Clark drove up to the mansion and got out of the pickup truck. He was curious what Lex had the could be his. He didn't remember leaving anything over here. Clark was greeted at the door by one of Lex's security guards and was lead to the study.

"Hi. Lex. What's up? You said you had something of mine."

Lex remained speechless. He reached for a drawer and retrieved an object and placed it on the front of the desk. It was Clark's class ring. "Does this look familiar to you?"

Clark's face paled slightly as he saw the ring, but tried to act nonchalant.

"It looks like a class ring." Clark said, " uh ...where did you find it?"

"Oh, I just found it lying around." Lex answered cryptically. "Clark, I see that you don't have your ring on. This is probably yours. It could have fallen off sometime when you were here at the mansion."

"Uh, yeah. It is probably mine. Thanks for finding it for me." Clark said as he picked up the ring and started to put it in his pocket.

"Why don't you put it on, Clark? You are supposed to wear your class ring. Not put it in your pocket. You will just end up losing it again."

Clark hesitated for a moment; he just couldn't put the ring on again. He couldn't do that to his parents of himself. However, he couldn't let Lex suspect anything either. He nervously put on the ring, but to his surprise nothing happened.

"Yeah, Lex. I guess you are right. You should wear your class ring." Clark said. "I better be going. I'll see you later." Clark turned and walked out of the room.

Lex looked perplexed. He sat down in his chair and put his hands together contemplating what just happened.

"Why didn't it seem to have any effect on him? I know it does. He is still trying to act like nothing happened. How can he continue to lie to me? " Lex angrily threw his glass shattering it against the fireplace.

As soon as Clark was outside the mansion he immediately tried to take the ring off. But it seemed like it might be too late because then the affects of the flares kicked in making the strength of the ring worse than ever. Clark tugged at the evil stone to try to remove its growing hold on him. He could feel its power starting to take over him.

One final tug and Clark managed to pull the vile ring off. He sat down in the truck exhausted. He then placed the ring in the glove compartment and drove home.

Chloe was doing straightening in the Torch office and was going through some old files and storing them in the nearby closet.

"Umph! I know why people only do this once a year." Chloe said to herself as he put a box down in the floor of the closet. She stood there for a moment to catch her breath before getting back to work.

Just as she was about to turn around and leave the closet a hand clamped down on her mouth and her arm was twisted behind her.

"I am not going to hurt you." The voice rumbled. "So stay still. I just have a message to deliver."

Chloe didn't care what he had to say and started squirming which resulted in her arm being held tighter and now in an almost painful position.

"I said stay still. I don't want to hurt you." Chloe couldn't quite place the voice. It sounded familiar but it seemed to have an edge to it that she couldn't figure out.

"So, are you going to be still now?" Chloe nodded her head. "Good. The message that I want you to give is for Clark Kent. Tell him to meet me at Old Creek Foundry at midnight."

Chloe was then thrust on the floor of the closet. She managed to get a glance at her assailant quickly before the door was slammed and locked. Chloe sat there stunned. She couldn't believe what just happened. How could he be here? She hadn't heard anything about someone breaking out of Belle Reve. Would they have released him? What would Eric Summers want with Clark?

She knew she wasn't going to get any answers sitting on the floor She looked around the room and found a screwdriver and began to undo the doorknob.


	5. Chapter 5

Clark drove up to the farm still thinking about what had happened at Lex's. He briefly glanced down at the glove compartment as he put the truck into park and turned off the engine. He hoped his dad hadn't noticed the truck was missing. He really didn't want to listen to a lecture right now.

Peter heard the truck drive up and walked out of the barn.

"Hey, do you know where my dad is?"

"He's been working in the far field." Peter could tell the something was bothering Clark by the worried look on his face. "Something is bothering you and I don't think it is the fact that you took the truck without your father knowing."

"You're right."

"Did something happen at Lex's?"

"Yeah," Clark paused. "I'll tell you in the loft."

Peter sat down on the couch while Clark sat down heavily in a chair across the room. Peter sat there waiting for Clark to tell him what happened as Clark rubbed his hands nervously.

"I think Lex knows something."

"What makes you think that?" Peter then remembered the e-mail that Clark had received. "What did Lex have of yours?"

Clark answered worriedly, "My class ring."

"The one that you had on when you ran away."

"Yeah." Clark nodded his head.

"How do you know that it is the same one?" Peter questioned. "It could have been a different one?"

"No. It's the one I took." Clark answered. "All the other rings were destroyed when they were found out to be fakes. Chloe had kept only one."

"If that's true," Peter wondered. "How did Lex end up with the ring?"

"That is the part that has me worried." Clark replied. "Do you know what happened to it after I took it off?"

"Um, No I don't." Peter answered unsure. "I guess it just fell wherever you dropped it."

"It is definitely possible that Lex could have been in New York City as the time." Clark said.

"You think that he saw us fight and then he got the ring before anyone else showed up and found it."

"That's what I am afraid of." Clark remarked. "Lex seemed like he really wanted me to put the ring on while I was at the mansion. Like he wanted to see what it would do to me."

Peter looked worried. "You didn't put it on ... did you?"

"I had to." Clark said exasperated. "I didn't want to give Lex anything else to be suspicious about."

"How... How are you okay?" Peter stammered. "Where is the ring now?"

"The ring didn't have any effect on me when I first put it on." Clark answered. "I guess that is the only good side effect of the solar flares making my powers go away. The ring is in the glove compartment of the truck."

"You said that it didn't have any effect on you at first. What do you mean?"

"Before I could get to the truck and get off the ring the flares caused the strength of the ring to intensify and I wasn't sure for a moment if I was going to be able to get it off."

"What are you going to do about Lex?" Peter wondered.

"I don't know." Clark answered honestly.

Unbeknownst to Clark or Peter Chloe had pulled up to the farm and had quietly walked over to the barn hearing voices inside there. She heard Clark and Peter talking and stopped at the door to listen.

"How did you and Lex become friends to begin with." Peter asked. "You don't seem like the type to be friends."

"Well, Lex ran into me one day, literally." Clark said.

"What?"

"I was standing on the side of Lowell Bridge and Lex was driving down the road when he swerved to miss a roll of wire in the road." Clark said. "When he swerved, his car hit me and then took both of us for a plunge in the river. I pulled him out of the car and saved his life."

"Wow. How does Lex thinks it happened?"

"I told him I dove in the water after him and pulled him out."

"And he believed that?"

"I think he does to a point," Clark said. "I think he still has his suspicions."

Chloe was standing there at the door stunned. She could not believe what she was hearing. Was Clark a meteor freak? Several things were swirling around in her head. Clark was actually hit by Lex's car and uninjured how is that even possible?

"Most people think Lex is a bad guy. But, he saved my life also."

"How did he do that?"

"I was strung up in a field as a scarecrow." Clark saw the confused look on Peter's face. "It's a bad school tradition that happens each year. The quarterback at the time was dating Lana and thought that I was trying to move in on his territory. He took Lana's necklace that was made of the meteor rock and put it on me while I was strung up in the field."

"What happened then?"

"Lex came and found me and untied me. When he did the necklace fell off."

Chloe didn't know what to do she felt glued to the spot where she was standing. She had to go in and tell Clark what had happened at the Torch but she couldn't just walk in there normally after what she had just heard. She stepped backwards slightly and accidentally stepped on a stick causing it to crunch underneath her feet. She cursed inwardly at the stick.

Clark also heard the noise outside the barn. "Did you hear something?"

"I think so."

Chloe knew she was going to have to go inside now and try to act like she just came up. She called out "Clark?" before stepping into the barn.

Clark walked over to the railing and saw Chloe walk in. "Hi. Chloe."

Chloe saw the look on Clark's face and she knew he was wondering if she had heard anything. She had tried to put on her best smile. "Hi, Clark."

She walked up the steps and saw Peter sitting there. "Hi. Peter."  
"Hey."

"Um, Clark." Chloe started unsure. "I don't know how to tell you this." She saw the look of fear in his eyes that he was trying to hide.

"I was told to give you a message."

Clark asked. "By who?"

Chloe looked Clark straight in the eye as she answered. "Eric Summers."

Clark eyes widened in concern. "Chloe, tell me what happened"

"Okay," Chloe said. "I think I need to sit down first."

Peter scooted over and Chloe sat down on the couch. "I was cleaning out some files at the Torch when someone came up behind me and grabbed my arm and put there hand over my mouth. He said he didn't want to hurt me; he just had a message to deliver. He said he wanted you to meet him at the Creekside Foundry at Midnight. Then he let go of me and threw me to the ground. I was able to get a look at him before he locked me in the closet."

Chloe saw the look of worry on Clark's face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Chloe answered. "I'm fine. What does Eric Summers want with you?"

"I don't know Chloe."

Chloe's tone turned serious. "Clark, I don't want you to try to go off and be a hero and get yourself hurt now."

"Chloe, I'll be fine." Clark said reassuringly.

"No, I'm serious." Chloe stated. "I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

"Okay, Chloe." Clark said softly. "I promise I will be careful. Will you do something for me?"

"Sure. What do you want me to do?"

"Go home and lock your doors so that I know that you are safe."

Chloe looked up at Clark uncertain but then gave in. "Alright." 

After Peter saw Chloe drive off he asked. "What are you going to do?"

"Go to the Creekside Foundry." Clark replied. "But, I am going to need a little help."


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe sat in her bedroom and stewed, "If Clark Kent thinks that I am going to sit here while he goes out against I don't know what; he has got another thing coming."

She looked over at the digital clock on her nightstand showing 11:30. "I wonder why Eric Summers is so interested in Clark?" Chloe mused to herself and glanced at the clock again seeing 11:31. "Clark was there when the police came and got Eric. Maybe Clark is more involved than he is telling." Chloe was about to burst with anxiety. She looked over at the clock, it was as if time was at a crawl and was just taunting her. "Uhhh… 11:33." Chloe huffed, "I can't wait any longer!"

Chloe snuck out of her room and down to her red, VW bug careful not to wake anyone up.

Clark and Peter pulled up to the Old Foundry. Peter could tell that Clark was nervous so he asked, "How are you doing now?"

Clark understood what he meant and tried to look inside the building. "I've still got nothing."

Clark and Peter got out of the truck and headed toward the building while Peter asked, "What do you want me to do?"

"You're my back up," Clark said. "Why don't you go up and just hang out. That way you can have a bird's eye view of what's going on. 

Chloe watched as the guys walked up to the old building. After she thought they were far enough away that she wouldn't be spotted, she carefully made her way up to the building and found a hole in the wall to watch what was going to happen.

Peter went around the back of the building to find a higher way in. Spotting an open window he crawled up and went inside.

Clark walked into the building and warily glanced at the meteor rocks strewn about. Clark wished his X-ray vision would work so he could see where Eric was.

"Eric, I'm here. What do you want?" Clark yelled into the blackness.

"Oh, you know what I want." A voice from somewhere in the darkness taunted. "Do you know what it is like to have that kind of power and then to have it ripped away from you?'

"Eric, listen to me." Clark answered steadily trying not to convey how nervous he was now. "You can't get what you want from me. I don't have any power."

Clark heard a sinister laugh coming from the shadows. "You and I both know what happened that day at the dam."

Clark countered. "What happened?"

"Don't try to deny it," the voice mocked. "I know what happened. I have had plenty of time to think about it."

"Just keep talking, so I can figure out where you are," Clark thought to himself.

Clark walked further into the building looking around in all directions. He knew Peter was around somewhere but he couldn't see him either and he didn't want to try and find him and give away his position to Eric. "Why don't you tell me then?"

"I have a better idea," Eric spat. "Why don't I show you?" Eric burst forth from the shadows right in front of Clark holding a meteor rock.

Clark froze in place, but the rock didn't seem to have any affect on him. Eric had a look of confusion and anger on his face, "Why doesn't it work?" 

Clark took advantage of the momentary distraction and lunged toward Eric tackling him around the waist. Eric fell backwards as they landed in a heap.

Clark shook his head to get rid of the cobwebs before kneeling over Eric to see if he was okay. Eric suddenly opened his eyes swinging his arm and striking Clark across his head with a rock. Clark fell backwards dazed.

Eric towered over him, "You are going with me one way or another." Eric reached his hand up to strike Clark again when he suddenly couldn't move his arm. Eric looked over and saw a thick white substance was attached to his arm, "What…..?"  
Eric's other arm was soon covered in this same material and he was roughly yanked backwards striking his head on a metal beam.

Chloe heard a thud and Peter appeared and walked over to Clark. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks" Clark replied as he stood and put his hand to his forehead as the wound was already beginning to heal slightly. He then grunted in pain and fell towards Peter.

Peter's eyes grew wide in concern, then he saw all the rocks around them begin to glow. "Let's get you outta here now!" Peter put Clark's arm over his shoulder and walked him outside.

Chloe felt rooted to the ground, she didn't know if she could move now. But, she knew she had to or they would see her when they came outside. She quietly scurried back to her car and watched as Peter helped Clark into the truck and drive off.

Peter stated, "We need to call the police."

"Yeah, you're right." Clark pulled out of cell phone and handed it to Peter.  
Peter looked confused. "You want me to call them?"

"They might recognize my voice," Clark said sheepishly.

"Okay."

Chloe sat in her car stunned. She now knew why Eric was so interested in Clark. He thought Clark was the source of his power and he had become power hungry and wanted it again. How would that be possible? Eric mentioned the dam. What exactly happened? Why did Eric think the meteor rocks would have an affect on him and why did they seem to glow? Where did that white stuff come from? "I am going to have to go to the Torch in the morning and do some research." Chloe said, as she cranked her car up and headed for home. She wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

Lex also had a hard time sleeping that night. He kept thinking about Clark and what he had witnessed in New York. He thought a drive in the country and the cool night air might clear his mind. He was just coming around the corner when he thought he saw Chloe's car leaving the old Foundry. "What would she be doing out here this late at night?" Curiosity got the better of him and he pulled up next to the building.

Lex got a flashlight out of his car and headed inside the old building. At first, he didn't see anything out of the ordinary and then he heard a moan. Lex followed the sound and found Eric Summers just waking from seemingly being knocked out. "Now, just what are you doing out here?"

Eric spat out, "I'm not telling you anything."

Lex turned his head as sirens could be heard off in the distance. "You might want to rethink that."

Eric didn't say anything and Lex got up and started to walk away. "Wait. What do you want?" Eric asked.

"I want to know what you were doing here." Eric listened as the sirens came closer. 

"Fine."


	7. Chapter 7

Chloe sat at her computer in the Torch office. She knew something was different about Clark from what she had seen and heard over the past few days. She figured he was a meteor freak, but she knew the only way to find out for sure would be to ask him about it. But that was going to have to wait because she had something else on her mind right now. That was namely Clark's new friend Peter.

That was why she had gotten up this morning despite the lack of sleep from the night before and was currently sifting through articles from the Daily Bugle about Spiderman. She sipped the blessed caffeine from her coffee as she stared at the picture on her computer screen. Did Clark ever mention how he became friends with Peter? She didn't remember him saying anything about it.

I guess it is possible that they could be pen pals, Chloe thought. But I haven't been able to find an e-mail address for him anywhere on this site. I know that they didn't actually hand write letters to each other.

Chloe decided to review what she knew and what she thought she knew. Okay, so as far as I can tell there were only three people in the Foundry last night. I wouldn't think there would be anyone else that would just happen to be out there at the time. And Clark couldn't have had anything to do with Eric being knocked out because he was on the floor nearly knocked out himself.

The white stuff that was on Eric's arm looked the same as this white substance that is described in this article. It had to come from somewhere. I never saw Peter holding any type of device when he approached Clark so…… it must have come from him. Chloe thought about that for a moment for continuing on with her train of thought. How is that possible? I don't think he is a meteor freak because he lives in New York and I am pretty sure this is his first visit here. Just how does he manage to be in the right place at the right time to take all these pictures? Chloe sat there staring at the picture of Spiderman on her screen.

Clark woke up with the sun shining in the window feeling completely refreshed. He got out of bed and stretched. He decided to see if he was finally back to normal. He stared at the wall and on cue his X-ray vision kicked in and he was looking out over the farm. Then he vision switched back to normal on command and he was again looking at the inside of his room. Clark couldn't help but smile at this.

He took a shower and got dressed before heading outside to see if he could help his dad with anything. Jonathan was outside and was about to check on the cows when he saw the big grin on Clark's face. "And why are we so cheery this morning?"

The smile on Clark's face got any bigger. "Because, I am completely back to normal this morning."

"I'm glad to hear that, son" Jonathan put his arm around Clark shoulders. "I was going to go and check on the cows, but since your back, you want to help me with the tractor?"

"Sure."

"Okay, lift it up so I can tighten this bolt that has come loose."

A few minutes later Martha stuck her head out the door, "Breakfast is ready."


	8. Chapter 8

That afternoon Clark and Peter were walking out to the barn as Peter drove up; the noise from the car causing both of them to turn.

"Hey! Pete."

"Hi, Pete."

"Hey, what are you two up to?"

"We were just heading up to the loft," Clark answered. "Come on."

After they got up to the loft and everyone got situated Pete started the conversation. "Chloe told me that Eric Summers has made another appearance in Smallville."

"Yeah," Clark said seriously. "Did she tell you the rest about her run in with him?"

Pete shook his head. "Not really. She just said that he wanted to see you. Pete paused for asking, "What does he want?"

"Me." Clark stated. "Or at least to be like me."

Pete's eyes grew wide. "What?"

"Yeah," Clark nodded his head. "He wanted me to meet him at the Foundry last night."

"Clark man you didn't….. Nevermind, I know you did." Pete stammered. "Man, you know that place is covered with meteor rocks."

"Yeah I know, Pete." Clark said. "Eric seemed to know about that too."

Pete eyes seem to grow as big as saucers when he heard this. He questioned Clark worriedly. "What? How?"

"I don't know." Clark shook his head uncertainly. "He said that he has had a lot of time to think about it. He tried to use one on me but luckily it didn't work."

Pete cocked his head and had a bewildered look on his face. "It didn't work?" He quickly added, "I'm glad it didn't, but how?"

"Solar flares." Clark said wryly.

"Oh, no. There was another one." Pete shook his head. "I leave you alone for one day and kinds of things happen."

Clark smiled in response to Pete's joke. "So, did you trash anything this time and are you back to normal yet?"

"I didn't trash anything major this time." Clark said. "I was sure to stay away from the tractor."

"That's using your head." Pete retorted. "So, how did the meeting with Eric end?"

"We left him knocked out for the police to get him."

Pete raised an eyebrow. "We?"

"Yeah, Peter helped me out….actually he saved my hide."

Pete turned to Peter. "Oh a double team…. and you saved him? This is good." Pete rubbed his hands together as he was talking. "Anything else that I have missed out on?"

Peter decided to jump in on the conversation. "Clark has some concerns about Lex possibly knowing something." Peter saw that Pete's face darkened when he mentioned Lex. "I am going to guess that you don't particularly like him."

"It is that obvious?"

"Yeah, it is."

"No, I don't like him or his family." Pete said. "I have tried to tell Clark about him, but he won't listen."

"Lex is not a bad guy." Clark stated. "You shouldn't judge him just because your family doesn't like his."

"I'm glad to hear that Clark." Lex's smooth voice sounded from the bottom of the stairs. "I'm glad that our friendship means so much to you."

"Hi, Lex" Clark replied slightly uneasy. "What's up?"

Lex smiled slightly. "I heard you had some company and I wanted to introduce myself." Lex extended his hand out to Peter.

Peter shook his hand. "I've heard of you."

"Ahh. I see my reputation proceeds me," Lex nodded his head knowingly. "It's not all bad. Just ask Clark. Right Clark?"

Clark answered awkwardly, "Yeah, Lex."

"I think you should bring your new friend by the mansion." Lex said and then switched his gaze over to Peter. "I'm sure you will find something interesting there."

He then addressed Clark "You are coming right?"

"Yeah, we'll come and see you later."

"Great. I will see you then." Lex turned and left the barn as quietly as he had entered.

"Man, you know he is up to no good." Pete saw the look Clark was giving him. "I don't care what you think, if you are going over there I am leaving."

After Pete was out of earshot, Peter turned to Clark. "I didn't want to say this while Pete was here since he already mistrusts Lex." Peter saw Clark giving him a look that said 'not you too.' "Before you say anything else, I don't know Lex or really anything about him." Peter paused for a moment before continuing in a more serious tone. "But, I do know people can become obsessed with trying to find out things. I'm not trying to mess up your friendship with Lex."

"But….." Clark prompted.

"When I shook Lex's hand." Peter said. "I sensed something. It wasn't very strong, but I definitely sensed something."

"So, what are you trying to say?"

"I think Lex may be up to something." Peter held up his hand to stop Clark. "You can't tell me you don't have your suspicions." Clark didn't say anything but just looked at Peter.

"Are you not wanting to go to Lex's?" Clark asked slightly annoyed at Peter even if he was right.

"No, you said we would go." Peter answered. "So, we are going to go." 

Their conversation was interrupted by Chloe entering the barn. Chloe climbed up the stairs to the loft. "I just saw Pete leaving," Chloe said pointing outside. "He seemed to be upset. What's wrong?"

Clark answered. "Lex just came by and invited Peter and me over to the mansion. Pete got mad and left."

Peter decided to add, "He thinks Lex is up to something."

Clark shot Peter a look trying to tell him to hush before turning back to Chloe. "What are you up to now?"

Chloe pushed a stray blonde strand out of the way before answering. "I was just coming by to see what was going on, but since you are about to leave I can come back later."

"Sure thing," Clark replied before turning and beginning to head down the stairs to exit the barn.

Peter started to follow him but Chloe grabbed his arm causing him to turn and face her. "Watch out for him okay?" Chloe asked concerned. "I know you can."

Peter answered as steadily as he could, "Okay."

Chloe then removed her hand from his arm and left the barn with Peter following behind her.

Clark was waiting at the truck as Chloe got in her red VW bug and drove off. "So, what took you so long?" Clark questioned as they got in the truck and he started the ignition.

"I just had the strangest conversation with Chloe in the barn." Peter said still befuddled.

"What did she say?"

Peter turned to face Clark, "She told me to watch out for you."

"That's not so strange." Clark answered casually as he pulled out of the driveway.

"No." Peter responded. "Then she said she knew I could."


	9. Chapter 9

Clark and Peter drove up to the mansion just as dusk was falling on the countryside. Peter looked up at the impressive building as he got out of the truck. "Whoa."

Clark smiled and shook his head at Peter. "Come on, I'm sure Lex will tell you all about it."

They walked up to the front entrance and were greeted by a butler. "Welcome Mr. Kent, Mr. Luthor is expecting you."

Peter looked over at Clark and raised an eyebrow. As they were walking down the hall Peter whispered, " I guess he comes with the place."

"Yeah, something like that."

They walked into the study where Lex was sitting behind his desk. "Lex, you have impressed Peter with just the outside of the mansion."

"I would have thought since you are from New York, it would take more than just the architecture to impress you," Lex said with a sly smile.

"This is different than the skyscrapers," Peter replied. "You just don't expect to see..."

"a castle in the middle of corn fields?" Lex prompted.

"Yeah." 

"My father says this is the Luthor ancestral home." Lex stated. "Would you like me to show you around a little?" He saw the slight hesitancy on Peter's face as he looked over at Clark.

"Don't worry about Clark. He has been here many times and he doesn't need a tour," Lex said smoothly. "This will only take a few minutes. Clark can stay here and practice his pool game while we're gone."

"Hey, I almost beat you last time." Clark quickly pointed out.

"When we get back I'll see if the practice has paid off and you can try to defeat me once again." Lex then turned to Peter. "Are you ready?"

Peter hesitated for just a second before answering, "Sure." Something is off here, but Lex seems like a nice enough guy. Maybe I'm just being paranoid.

Lex and Peter walked out of the study and up a flight of stairs to a room full of medieval armor. Peter looked around the room. It looked like a museum and his eyes fell on a replica of an ancient battlefield. "Is that the battle of Troy?"

"Yes it is." Lex answered. "You have a very good eye."

"Where did you get it?" Peter inquired while walking toward the table.

"It was a present or a strategy tool from my father." Lex said. "depending on your point of view" 

Peter was just about to ask about another display when the room suddenly went dark.

"What?" Lex questioned to the air. "Peter, I am going to go find a flashlight and find out what is going on. Stay here."

Peter was certainly not going to listen to Lex and stay put, his senses were now on high alert and he knew something was wrong. Clark!

Clark was standing next to the pool table concentrating very hard to get his next ball in the slot when all the lights went off in the room. "What now? Lex, did you forget to pay your power bill?" Clark said out loud to no one in particular. Little did he know someone was listening to him. Clark turned back to the pool table when he heard a voice. "I don't know but your power bill is due."

Clark quickly turned around to see where the person was that was attached to the voice. He tried to use his X-ray vision but it wouldn't work. He then felt that all to familiar nauseating, weak feeling. He turned and saw Eric's face illuminated by the sickening green glow and he couldn't do anything as he was struck in the head with the deadly green rock. He fell to the floor with a thud shortly before his eyes closed.


	10. Chapter 10

Peter tried to remember just how to get back to where he had left Clark, but it was hard to see in the growing darkness. Clark's X-ray vision could be really helpful right now. Peter made it down the stairs as quickly as he dared. "Any many miny …right"

Peter entered the room he assumed to be the study and his guess was proved right as he ran into the pool table. "Clark?" Peter called out. "Clark?" The silence of the room was his only reply. "Why hasn't the electricity come back on?" Peter thought to himself. "You would think a place like this would have a backup system?"

It was then when it hit Peter. "Electricity" Peter closed his eyes for a moment knowing what had just happened. "Clark said he had to have electricity… Now, where would the power source be around here?" Peter walked over to the ornate stain glass window and didn't see a latch. He quickly took his shirt off and wrapped it around his hand before knocking out the window. "Hang in there, Clark. I'm coming."

Clark groaned and opened his eyes groggily. His head was throbbing. He tried to move his hand to his head and discovered that he couldn't move his arms. He looked up and saw his arms attached to a metal pole by chains that came out from each side of the pole. He then looked and saw Eric towering in front of him and he realized he was sitting down.

"This didn't work the first time I tried." Eric sneered. "But, I've had help this time to make sure it works."

Clark's brain swam as he tried to stay focused. "What? Who?"

"That doesn't matter." Eric said. "All that matters now is you are mine now."

Eric moved slightly to the side and Clark saw what he was sitting right next to. It was the electrical control panel for the entire mansion. There appeared to be a cable connecting the control box to the pole that he was attached to.

Clark moaned. "Nooo"

"Shh…." Eric cooed as he walked over and unhooked Clark's left arm before taking the glowing rock out of Clark's pocket. He placed the rock in Clark's hand and then placed his hand on top. He then reached over with his other hand and flipped the power switch.

Clark really didn't have time to register the burning in his hand before his whole body seemed to be on fire. He shook violently as the energy flowed out of him.

Peter was crawling around the exterior of the Luthor mansion using the moon to light his way. He looked up when he saw a flash out of the corner of his eye and hurried over in that direction. Peter was horrified by the sight that greeted him as he came around the corner of the roof. He saw Eric standing over Clark whose body was convulsing and both of them were surrounded in a field of energy.

Peter quickly shot out a web and yanked the switch to off in the electrical box. He looked down at Clark who had stopped moving and know looked deathly still. Please be okay.

Peter then turned his attention to Eric who now had a maniacal grin on his face as he took off the glasses he no longer needed.

"I guess you are one of his freak friends coming to the rescue," Eric sneered. "You're too late. I've gotten what I want."

"You know Lex is not going to like you messing with his mansion." Eric just laughed in response. Peter took advantage of the momentary distraction and shot a web that landed in the middle of Eric's face. Eric instantly started pulling at the webbing on his face. He was fuming mad and was not going to be made a fool of a second time. This time he could make sure that the freak paid for it.

Clark's eyes felt so heavy. All he wanted to do was to surrender to the darkness that seemed to be encroaching on him. But he knew he had to stay awake. He looked up to see Eric pulling webbing off his face and a fleeting glance of Peter leaping off the roof. "I have to do something." Clark thought to himself and Clark eyes fell on the meteor rock that lay forgotten on the ground.

Eric looked around after freeing himself and didn't see Peter anywhere. "Did you go run and hide like a scared little girl?" Eric yelled out at the night.

"No, I'm just trying to use my head and think of a plan" Peter thought to himself. "Why don't you come out here and find out if I'm scared or not or are you afraid of the dark?" Peter hoped he could lure him into the nearby cluster of trees. That way he would at least have a shot at defeating him. He knew a direct approach would not work since Eric now had Clark's powers.

Eric took the bait and started walking towards the trees. "I'm not scared of anything!"

Clark saw Eric leaving and knew this was his chance. He just hoped Peter could keep Eric occupied long enough. Clark stretched out trying to get hold of the rock. The chain caught and he still didn't quite have it. "Oh, come on. Just a little more." A noise from the trees caught his attention and he turned his head hoping Peter was okay. He ten turn his attention back to the rock. He reached and his arm felt like it was about to come loose from his shoulder. "Almost ….got….. it." Clark finally managed to get two fingers on it and roll it towards him where fully grasp it. Clark sat panting exhausted by the effort.

Peter jumped from one tree to another but as soon as he had landed Eric hit the tree full force shattering it causing Peter to fall to the ground. Eric then calmly walked over to Peter, who was lying on the ground stunned, and effortlessly picked him up and tossed across the grounds. Peter's flight was stopped by the side of his body crashing into a metal pole. Peter moaned as he opened his eyes, he knew his body was going to pay for that one. He then saw that he had landed right in front of Clark. Peter looked up at Clark and Clark used his eyes to direct Peter's attention to his hand. Peter knew what Clark had planned and he quickly took the rock before Eric could see it. Peter lay still and pretended to have collapsed until Eric came close enough for him to put the plan into motion.

"This ends now," Eric spat out as he looked down at Peter's unmoving form.

Peter quickly rolled over exposing the rock to Eric. "Well, you're finally right about something."

Eric reeled backwards at the sight of the green rock. "Uhh."

Peter advanced toward him until Eric collapsed on the ground. Peter then webbed his feet together and his mouth. He bent over to drag Eric and his side complained loudly as pain shot through him. Peter shot a web at Eric's shoulder and used his remaining good side to drag Eric over to the control box. Peter then attached Eric arms to the wire and placed the rock inside his and Clark's hands before quickly throwing the switch. "I hope this works" Peter thought to himself as he watched the glow of energy engulf them.

After a few moments Peter could not bear to watch anymore and he turned the switch back off. Peter heard Clark moan and he quickly threw the rock away before turning and looking over at Eric. He was now laying spread eagle on the ground with his eyes rolled back in his head motionless.

Clark opened his eyes and saw what Peter was looking at, "Is he….."

"I don't know" Peter stated. "But, right now we need to get you home." Peter looked at the nasty cut on Clark's forehead. It wasn't bleeding anymore but the blood was still covering the side of his face. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah, I think so," Clark answered unsure.

"Good" Peter replied "cause I really couldn't carry you now."

Peter looked up and saw the Clark's arm was still in the shackles but it was barely attached to the pole. Peter pried it the rest of the way loose with a grunt and finally freed Clark.

"Let's go." Peter said getting up and trying to get and help Clark up without causing himself too much pain in the process. Clark managed to stand up but the motion caused him to sway some and Peter had to try and steady him somewhat.

"I can walk." Clark said while still standing on unsteady limbs. "But, you are going to have to drive."

"Yeah, we won't want you arrested for drunk driving." Peter quipped. Clark managed a smile at the comment and Peter would have laughed at their condition if his side would have allowed it.

Peter and Clark slowly made it to the truck with Peter helping Clark get in. Clark sat down in the truck and instantly a wave of fatigue hit his battered body. Peter slowly got in the truck and cranked it up. He looked over and saw Clark's eyes closing at fatigue finally won the battle. Peter drove with arm back to the Kent farm using the other to hold his injured side.

Lex sat in his secret room staring at the screen in front of him. He felt a pang of guilt as he watched the agony that Clark seemed to be in. "How could you do this to your best friend, your only friend?" Lex's conscience nagged at him, or what was left of it. Lex's rabid curiosity fought back with, "You gave him a chance to tell you. He didn't."

Lex sat mesmerized by the action on the screen. He saw Eric's demeanor change instantly after the transfer. "So, he was telling the truth." Lex whispered to himself. He then saw Eric turn and something hit his face. But, Lex couldn't see anybody anywhere. "Where did that come from?" He tried to pan the camera up but it wouldn't go very far.

He watched as Clark struggled to reach the rock with pain evident on his face. Lex's conscience tugged at him again. Lex shook his head to get the thoughts of out his head. He then watched as someone was picked up and forcefully thrown against the pole housing the camera, shattering the lens.


	11. Chapter 11

Clark was awakened by the sound of the truck pulling into the familiar gravel driveway. Peter saw that he was now awake but his was still groggy and Peter knew he was going to need some help getting him inside the house. 

Martha was in the kitchen cleaning up while Jonathan was reading the newspaper in the living room. She looked out the window when she heard the truck drive up but didn't think any more about it until she heard Peter voice call out in a worried tone, "Mr. Kent. Mrs. Kent, you need to come here." Martha looked over at Jonathan and they quickly rushed out the door to see Clark unsteadily getting out of the truck.

They rushed over to him, the worry evident on there face. "Clark, are you alright?" Martha questioned cautiously. She then spied the cut on the side of his face as the porch light caught it and gasped. "Clark, you're bleeding."

"I'm okay, mom." Clark tried to smile to reassure her but it was just too much effort. "Really, I'll be okay. I just need some rest."

Martha tried to hide the fear and worry as she and Jonathan starting helping Clark inside the house. Peter had stood behind the open truck door watching the family scene and grunted from the effort it took to close the door.

Jonathan turned around at the sound of the noise and saw that Peter was moving very slowly and holding his side as if he was in great pain. "Martha, you take Clark inside and get him cleaned up okay?" Martha nodded and continued guiding Clark to the door.

Jonathan walked over to Peter with a quizzical look on his face. Peter answered the unspoken question, "I'm not quite as invulnerable as your son." Peter saw the look of concern on Jonathan's face. "I'm fine you need to go and take care of Clark."

Jonathan crossed his arms, "Oh, really. Then why couldn't you close the door without grunting."

"Okay, so you have a point there." Peter said wryly.

"I have a feeling that you are again the main reason my son came home." Jonathan said before continuing. "This makes you family and we take care of family. There will be no discussion otherwise."

Peter smiled. "Alright, I couldn't fight you right now if I wanted to."

"What seems to be wrong?" Jonathan asked as he put Peter's arm around his shoulder and helped him inside.

"I think I have cracked some ribs." Peter said.

"I'll get an ace bandage for you to wrap around that," Jonathan said. "No more heroics for the rest of the week. Understood?"

"Scouts honor." Peter quipped back.

Martha had gotten Clark seated on the couch and had left to get a warm washcloth to clean up his wound. She came back and gently started dabbing at the wound. She was going to have to find out what happened, but that was going to have to wait, because she could tell that Clark was in no condition to be answering question now. She could tell he was exhausted by the look on his face.

"Now, if you want to just stay here on the couch tonight, you can. Or if want your father to help you the stairs to your room he can." Martha said while finishing up. 

"I think I will just stay right here." Clark replied exhausted.

Clark saw Jonathan help Peter in and sat him down in the nearby recliner. "I know this may not seem like the best place to sleep but with those ribs it would probably be best." Jonathan then got up to go and get the ace bandage.

"I'm going to go get a sheet for you okay?" Clark nodded in response as Martha got up to leave the room.

"Here is the ace bandage," Jonathan said as he walked over to Peter. "This is going to hurt but you are going to have to lift your shirt and take a deep breath for me to wrap this around you."

When Peter lifted his shirt Clark could see that there was already a big bruise forming. Peter winced as he lifted up his shirt. He took a deep breath and groaned as Jonathan started tightly wrapping his injured ribs.

Martha came back with a sheet and pillows for both Clark and Peter. "Here you go." Clark normally would have said something about his mother fussing over him so but in a way it was comforting.

Martha took off Clark's shoes as Jonathan helped Peter with his. After they were satisfied that both boys were comfortable they left the room and turned off the light.

Martha started getting ready for bed though she knew sleep was not going to be coming tonight. She finally walked over to the bed still very worried. "Jonathan, did you see how bad that cut was? What happened to them?"

Jonathan put his arm around her to try and comfort her. "I don't know. I'm sure they will tell us in the morning. They are safe now, so try and get some sleep."


	12. Chapter 12

Clark's sense of smell woke up before anything else. He lay there in a blissful state between being fully awake and asleep just enjoying the feeling and the smell of breakfast being cooked. He groggily opened his eyes and put a hand up to shield himself from the brightness of the morning. 

He felt safe for a moment like he had just woken up from a bad dream, but he knew everything was okay now. Then he looked over at Peter, who was still asleep, and he saw the ace bandage sticking out from where his cover had slipped down. He knew then, it wasn't just a bad dream, all the events of the night before came back to him. He reached his hand up to his head and grunted slightly because it was still slightly tender to the touch.

Martha heard the small noise and hoped she hadn't been making too much noise in preparing breakfast. Clark's stomach began to demand to be fed, so he slowly got up and walked over to the kitchen. He saw the look of worry flicker across his mom's face before she quickly hid it behind a smile.

"Good morning," Martha spoke quietly so not to disturb Peter. "Sleep well?"

Clark grabbed a piece of bacon before answering. "Yeah, I did." Clark surveyed all the food prepared. "Mom, you cooked enough to feed an army."

"Well," Martha countered. "You know I cook when I'm worried."

Silence fell between them for a moment before Clark spoke again. "Mom, I'm okay. You don't need to worry about me." He gave her a smile to try and emphasize that fact.

"You just don't know what it was like to see you barely able to stand with that horrible gash on your head." Martha reached up to touch the spot causing Clark to wince slightly. Martha looked at him worriedly. "It's okay, Mom." Clark said trying to relieve her worry. "Its just still a little sore."

Peter had woke up and had listened to the family discussion, but didn't want to intrude so he just stayed where he was. That and he still wasn't sure if moving was an option he wanted right now.

Martha couldn't hold the question she had been wanting to ask any longer. "Clark, what happened?"

Clark hesitated for a second, he didn't know if he really wanted to tell her and have her worry more about him. Clark was saved for the moment from having to answer the question by a loud groan in the living room.

Martha and Clark turned around to see Peter trying unsuccessfully to get out of the chair without making any noise. Matha rushed over to Peter. "Don't strain yourself." She then reached out to him. "Here, let me help."

Peter finally managed to get up out of the chair, this time with only a small grunt. Peter looked slightly embarrassed at having to be helped. "Thanks."

"You are most welcome." Martha answered. "Don't even think about asking for help. No need to be stubborn. We have enough stubborn men around here already." Peter couldn't help but grin at the remark and the look on Clark's face when he heard it. "Okay, I'll do that."

"See, Clark you should be more sensible, like Peter" Martha said in a teasing tone.

"I can't let Dad be the only stubborn one around here." Clark retorted.

"What is this about me being stubborn?" Jonathan asked as he came in the door. "Have they been telling stories on me again?"

Peter raised his good arm. "I plead the fifth."

Martha grinned. "I just told Peter he didn't need to be stubborn and try to refuse help because we had enough stubborn men on this farm already."

Jonathan turned back to Peter. "I guess she neglected to mention the stubborn woman that lives here."

Peter waved his arm letting everyone know he was not going to get in the middle of this conversation.

Martha just glared at Jonathan for a moment before smiling. "Go wash up your breakfast is getting cold."


	13. Chapter 13

After the large breakfast, everyone sat around the table knowing what happened was going to be discussed but not sure how to start it. Jonathan finally asked, "What happened?" He had a sinking suspicion that Lex was involved in this somehow.

Clark started, "After we got over to Lex's, I stayed in the study while Lex left with Peter to show him some of the mansion. They weren't gone very long when the power went out."

"What caused the power to go out?" Jonathan interrupted.

Clark shrugged, "I don't know. The next thing I knew I felt sick and Eric Summers was standing over me." Clark pointed to the fading mark on his head.

Martha gasped, "Oh, sweetie."

"Eric just happened to know you were at Lex's and decided to attack you there." Jonathan remarked accusingly.

"What!" Clark exclaimed. "You think Lex is involved?"

"Don't you think it is just a little more than coincidence that Eric shows up out of the blue and the first time you see him is at Lex's mansion after he made a point to come over here and invite you over?

"Well..." Peter spoke. "Not to defend Lex, but..." Peter looked over at Clark hesitantly before continuing. "This isn't the first time we've seen Eric."

"What?" Jonathan asked getting angrier. "When else have you seen him?"

Peter would have cringed away if he was able. "The other night...we met him at the Foundry."

Jonathan turned his glare from Peter to Clark. "Just when were you planning on telling me about this?"

"I wasn't! " Clark thought to himself. "I thought I wouldn't worry you and mom. I thought I could handle it and I did." Clark glanced over at Peter and added. "With a little help. Besides, I had to go."

"Nevermind the fact that you sneaked out of the house and went somewhere dangerous. Please, tell me why you had to go?"

"Eric went after Chloe." Clark answered sincerely.

"Is she okay?" Martha asked worried. "Why did he go after her?"  
"Yeah, she's fine. He just scared her." Clark replied. "He used her to get his message to me."

"Did she want to know why Eric wanted to meet with you?" Martha questioned. "Why did he?"

"I told her I didn't know why and she seemed to buy it." Clark took a breath before answering the next question. "The reason Eric wanted to meet was to get my powers back."

"What does he know about your abilities?" Jonathan asked concerned.

"I don't know." Clark continued. "He said he'd had a lot of time to think and I guess he figured I was the source of his sudden power since I was there when he got it and when he lost it."

Jonathan sighed, trying to release his frustration, he'd worry about Eric in a little while right now he wanted to find out the rest of the story. "Clark, I know you feel responsible for Eric, but you need to talk to us about these things instead of going off on your own."

"I wasn't own on my own." Clark said turning to Peter. "I had backup."

Martha turned to Peter, "I'm guessing back up was needed. How did you get hurt?"

"Yeah," Peter said wincing at the pain in his side. "Well, Eric was successful with his plan on the second attempt and I had a forceful encounter with a metal pole."

"What about Eric?" Jonathan asked cautiously.

"I don't know." Clark shook his head. "When we left he was on the ground and wasn't moving."

Jonathan put his hand on Clark's shoulder. "This is not your fault. Eric brought this on himself." Jonathan looked over at Peter. "Now, I want you boys to stay here and take it easy alright. No more secret meetings okay?"

Peter nodded his head. "You don't have to worry about me."

Martha got up and started clearing the table of dishes. "Do you need some help with those, mom?"

"No, sweetie," Martha smiled. "You just rest today."

"Okay, we're going to be in the loft."

"I'm going to go to town and get some feed," Jonathan said. "Do you need any groceries?"

"Just some flour."

After Peter got settled in the loft he asked skeptically, "You don't think Lex had anything to do with what happened?"

Clark looked at him but didn't say anything.

"I know you don't want to admit it since he is your friend, but is a really big coincidence if he isn't."

"He wouldn't intentionally try to hurt me." Clark thought to himself. He started to head out of the barn but stopped at the sound of Peter's voice.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find out." Clark said seriously.

"What about what your father said?" Peter grunted as he stood up. "You're supposed to stay here. You don't need to go by yourself. What if he tries something."

"Peter, you're in no condition to go," Clark said. "I'll be fine. I'm not going to be gone long. He'll never know I was gone."


	14. Chapter 14

Clark flung the doors open as he stormed into Lex's study. "How could you Lex?"

"It's nice to see you too, but what I am being accused of doing now?" Lex asked pleasantly.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about." Clark demanded. "How could you do that to me? Did you set it all up? I thought I was your friend."

"I thought so, too." Lex said seriously as he stood up and walked around to the front of the desk. "You know Clark. You have been the closest thing to a true friend that I have ever allowed myself to have. After that day on the bridge I noticed all the unusual things that happen around you, but I put that all that aside because of our friendship."

"You didn't answer the question, Lex." Clark insisted.

"No, but this should. Imagine seeing your best friend in a fight. You see that your friend is about to get his head smashed in. You want to scream and warn him or do something but you are rooted to the spot and can't even manage to get a sound out. You want to close your eyes so you don't see your friend get killed but they stay open. To your amazement your friend isn't injured, he is standing there completely unharmed. So, yeah I set this up. I had to know. I knew you weren't going to tell me, not like you would trust a Luthor."

Clark stood there stunned. His mind was reeling and his mouth was gaping open. _He had seen the whole thing. He saw him use his abilities. The ring…. it was his after all. _

"You know I told you that I don't like to be lied to and that once someone lies to me that's it. I don't forgive them. I knew I was right about you all along. I hit you that day on the bridge and you lied straight to my face over and over." Lex seethed.

Clark stood there trying to get his brain to come up with some logical way to get out of this situation but he wasn't coming up with anything. It was too late to deny he was different Lex had already witnessed that he was.

"So, just what are you Clark? Tell me now. No more lies. You know I would have understood if you had told me. I wouldn't have treated you different because I am used to people judging you before they meet you. But, you had to lie to me. That I can not tolerate."

Clark's brain finally got moving. "I have never treated you different because of your last name. I have defended you to everyone."

"Now, who is avoiding the question?" Lex spoke. "No more dancing around the subject or misdirection. What are you?"

"_I can't deny it, but I can't tell him the truth."_ Clark sighed he hated lying, but he knew there was no other way. "Lex, I don't know what you think you saw but it wasn't me."

Lex's face became cold. He turned around and grabbed a small metal box out of a desk drawer. "I had a little talk with Eric the other night after I found him at the Foundry."

Lex turned back around facing Clark. "He told me an interesting story." Lex opened the box revealing the now glowing meteor rock.

Clark tried to stand still but he couldn't and fell backwards onto the hard wood floor. "He seemed to think this had an unusual affect on you." Lex looked between the rock and Clark. "I would say he was right wouldn't you?"

"Lex….please… Clark grunted. "How could you do this to me?" Clark tried to crawl away from Lex.

"Trying to run away, Clark?" Lex sneered. "I told you I do not tolerate lying. Ready to tell the truth?"

"Lex I saved your life," Clark groaned. He then saw a momentary hesitation in Lex as if his conscience was at war with him.

Clark took advantage of the distraction and shot out a small beam of heat causing Lex to drop the box. The box landed on the floor with the force of the fall causing the lid to close shut. Clark quickly shot out another heat burst wielding the box shut.

Lex stood there stunned looking between the box and Clark. Clark regained his strength and looked at Lex for a long moment. "I'm sorry…I didn't know I had special abilities the day you hit me with your car." Clark paused as he waited for a reaction from Lex.

Lex picked up the box and looked at Clark again.

Clark couldn't quite meet his eyes. "I can shoot heat from my eyes and move very fast too. Lex, I don't know why I have these abilities but I do. My parents forbid to share this with anyone. I wanted to tell you but…"

"Don't! Don't give me excuses Clark. You mad a conscious choice not to trust me. You betrayed me like everyone else."

"Lex I…"

Lex put a hand up, "No, Clark, it's finished. Please shut the door on your way out." Lex turned his back and stared out the window.

Clark hesitated for a moment, "I really am sorry Lex," he said as he turned to go.

Lex stood there unmoving as Clark left.

Clark sped all the way and didn't slow down until he reached the loft. He found Peter stretched out on the couch looking at a yearbook he had found laying around.

Peter looked up at Clark's face and immediately knew things had not gone well at Lex's. Clark had a wounded expression on his face. He knew Clark was physically okay since he just appeared in front of him, but his emotional seemed to be a far different matter.

"Clark sit down and tell me what happened," Peter said softly.

Clark just stood still and shook his head. "Clark, please just sit down." Peter got up and pulled up a chair for Clark to sit across from him on the couch."

Clark almost fell into the chair and immediately put his head in his hands and shook his head. "I can't believe it," Clark whispered.

"What?"

"Lex, I can't believe it." Clark repeated.

"I'm sorry, Clark," Peter said. "I know this must be hard on you."

Jonathan pulled up into the yard. He thought about going ahead and unloading the truck but decided to take the groceries in and then going and checking on the boys. "Has it been all quiet here while I was gone?"

"Yeah, the boys have been in the barn the whole time." Martha answered.

Jonathan walked out to the barn, but he didn't hear the boys laughing or really even talking which he thought was a little odd. When he reached the loft and saw Clark he instantly knew something he happened in his absence. "Clark, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, dad. I didn't listen to you." Clark answered.

"What happened?" Jonathan asked worried.

"I went to go see Lex."

Jonathan sighed, "Why don't we go into the house and talk about this okay?"

Clark nodded and Jonathan put his arm around Clark and walked inside with him and Peter.


	15. Chapter 15

After everyone got inside, Martha joined them in the living room. She saw the way everyone was acting and knew something serious had happened. 'What's going on?"

"Lex knows." Clark responded quietly, not making eye contact with his parents.

Jonathan worriedly ran a hand over his face. "Everything?

"Not everything," Clark said, finally looking up. "But a lot."

"How much is a lot?" Martha questioned. She saw the look of worry on Jonathan face, but Clark didn't look worried; it was more like he was hurt.

"Everything except the fact that I'm not from around here."

"How did he find out?" Jonathan asked, trying hard to control his emotions.

Clark lowered his eyes again. "He saw me use my abilities when I fought Peter in New York"

Martha looked over at Peter concerned. "Don't worry. He stopped before he did any serious damage."

She turned her attention back to Clark when he spoke again. "That's not all he saw that day. He also found my ring after we left."

Martha was slightly confused. "How do you know?'  
"The other day Lex said he wanted to see me because he had something of mine. I went over there and he pulled out my ring. He was pretty insistent that I put it on, like he knew it would affect me."

"What did you do?"  
Clark answered slowly, "I didn't want to put it on, but I didn't see how else to get out of the situation without making Lex suspicious. So, I put it on."

"Oh, Clark." Martha gasped.

It's okay. Mom. I finally found one benefit of the solar flares. Clark managed a very small smile. "I took it off before it could really affect me."

Jonathan did not like this at all. He never had liked the Luthors or their meddling with his family. "What happened today, son?"

"I went to confront Lex about setting me up, and he confronted me with what he had seen. He demanded that I tell him what I was, and when I didn't, he… "Clark trailed off. He didn't like to think about Lex turning on him like he did.

Martha gingerly prompted, "What, Clark?"

"He pulled out a box with a meteor rock inside," Clark said before continuing. "He said he'd talked with Eric."

"Oh, sweete. I'm so sorry. Martha said. She walked over to Clark and wrapped him up in a hug. "How did you get away?"

"I used my heat vision to make Lex drop the box and then I sealed it shut."

That was it. He had had it with the Luthors. He felt like going over there and giving them a piece of his mind, but he knew that wouldn't help the situation any. "I want you staying as far away from Lex as you can. Jonathan said sternly. You are not to leave this farm for the next few days. I'm serious."

Clark nodded his head sullenly. Jonathan sighed. He knew he had sounded harsher than he intended. "Clark, son, look at me."  
"Clark, I not mad at you, okay?" Jonathan waited until Clark shook his head. "I'm mad about Lex putting you in the situation." Jonathan then walked out on the porch. He looked out at the farm pondering what this might mean for his family. He knew he was going to have to be any more vigilant now.

Clark looked up at his mom. She could see there was more that he hadn't told. "He said I'd betrayed him by not telling him the truth."

"I'm sorry you lost a friend, Clark. But you know why we didn't want you to tell anyone."

"Yeah, Clark replied. But it doesn't make me feel any better."

'Tell you what," Martha said cheerily. I'll make you whatever you want for lunch. Okay?"

"Anything?" Clark asked with a raised eyebrow finally showing his boyish grin.


	16. Chapter 16

ch 16  
Chloe walked into the barn more nervous than she had been in a long time. Deep breaths. Just keep breathing. You can still turn back, no one has seen you yet. Chloe was broken out of her reverie by the sound of Clark's voice. "Hi, Chloe."

_Well so much for running away._ She took a breath a pasted on a smile. "Hi, Clark." She walked up the stairs and saw Peter sitting on the couch. "Hi, Peter."

"Hey, Chloe."

Clark sat down while motioning for Chloe to find a seat. "So, what's up?"

"Oh, I just came by to talk." Chloe replied trying not to appear nervous. "I think I am going to stand."

"Okay." Clark said unsure confusion showing on his face. "What is it you want to talk about?"

"Now don't get mad at me." Chloe started and looked over at Clark and Peter apologetically. "You usually do when I stick my nose somewhere it doesn't belong." She paused just long enough to get a breath and started talking again before anything could stop her.

"I didn't mean to." Chloe saw the raised eyebrow and the look Clark was giving her and retorted "Okay, I meant to a little." She then got an irritated look on her face and began to waggle her finger at him. "But, if you expect me to stay at home when I know you are going off and doing something dangerous, you are sadly mistaken."

Chloe saw the look of worry and fear that crossed both Clark's and Peter's face. Clark was the one that finally said something. "What did you do?"

"I, uh" Chloe stammered knowing she needed to come clean, but still unsure about how would be the best way. _Just spit it out._ "Well, I went to the Foundry and I watched everything that happened through a hole in the wall." Chloe answered cautiously. She then decided to finish her confession while looking down at the loft floor. "The next morning I went and did some research at the Torch."

"On what?" Clark asked afraid of what the answer might be.

Chloe raised her eyes and looked directly at Peter whose eyes grew wide as he realized what she meant.

_All the millions of people in New York and I'm found out here in Smallville. _Peter thought while he sat in shock. He finally found his voice and asked. "What did you find out?"

"That you are not a meteor freak and that the stuff that pulled Eric back must have come from you." Chloe said while watching Peter's reaction closely.

Peter just closed his eyes as he sat on the sat on the couch reeling from the revelation.

Chloe quickly started talking when she saw Peter's reaction. "I want you to know that I will never tell anybody and I think it's cool. Also, if it not too much, I mean I completely understand if it is, can I ask you something?"

Peter looked up with an exasperated expression. "Sure, why not?"

"How?" Chloe asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Let's just say taking a field trip to a science museum can be hazardous to your health."

"Are you okay with this?" Chloe asked genuinely concerned. "Sorry, for prodding where I shouldn't have. It is one of my more annoying traits. Clark can attest to it. I have never put much stock into the old saying curiosity killed the cat."

Peter let out a small laugh. "Its okay. I can tell you're no threat."

Chloe looked confused. "Really, how?" Peter just looked at looked at Chloe as the smile grew on his face. "Well, one way is by the company you keep." He pointed toward Clark. "The other way is by your personality and the way you are genuinely concerned about how you knowing this would affect me. Anyone else wouldn't care."

Chloe smiled but Peter could tell that Chloe had something else she wanted to say.

"What is it?" Peter asked. "I know you want to ask me something."

"I don't want to be rude."

"But…" Peter prompted.

"I wanted to know if I could have some time alone with Clark," Chloe looked at Peter hopefully.

"Sure." Peter turned to Clark. "I'll be wandering around outside." He got up slowly leaving Chloe and Clark in the loft.

Chloe saw Clark eyeing her warily. _What is she doing? I didnâ't do anything at the Foundry. But she figured out about Peter._

Chloe sat down on the other end of the couch. "Clark, why didn't you ever tell me you were affected by the meteor? Were you afraid I would put you the Wall of Weird? I wouldn't do that to you."

Clark sat completely stunned and speechless, his mind reeling._ How? Did she see me do something? Then another part of his brain spoke up. Well, this is Chloe. It's surprising she hasn't already figured it out. How long has she known something?_

Chloe saw that Clark was in complete shock and seemed unable to respond, so she decided to continue the conversation.

"I'm guessing you want to know how I figured it out?' The only response Chloe got was Clark turning his head to look at her.

"It has been several things actually, but the events of the past two days just confirmed what I already thought"  
Clark finally found his voice. "What 'events' are you talking about?"

"Well, it started the other day when you brought Peter by to see me." Chloe paused for a moment before continuing. "After you guys left, I was doing some filing and I noticed that the metal chair you had been sitting in had finger shaped indentations in it."

Clark momentarily closed his eyes and groaned inwardly as he thought about it. _That must have been the beginning of the solar flares."_

Chloe saw Clark's reaction. "You didn't know you had done that did you?" Clark shook his head.

"There's more." Clark looked at her with a look that said,"_what else"_

"I overheard part of the conversation with Peter the other day." Chloe stated. I heard you tell Peter about how you saved Lex that day on the bridge. Chloe caught her breath for a moment. "The real way you saved Lex."

"Chloe…." Clark just shook his head.

"Clark, I know I should have immediately let you know I was here instead of listening in before you say anything. I'm sorry." Chloe gave him another apologetic look. "That plus everything that happened with Eric. It just kinda came together."

Clark hung his head as he listened to Chloe talk.

Chloe thought Clark hung his head because he was embarrassed by the fact that he was different. "Just because you are affected by the meteor you don't need to be embarrassed or ashamed because of it, you're still human."

Chloe saw Clark's face drop and she instantly knew she had said something wrong. 'I'm so sorry if I said something that hurt you, I didn't mean to. Chloe didn't know what was going on inside his head, but she wished she did as she sat there. She had come over to apologize and make things better, but it seemed that she had only succeeded in making them worse. She sat there in silence until it was about to drive her crazy. Just when she thought she couldn't stand another second she heard a barely audible whisper. "I'm not."

Chloe sat still for a moment not saying anything. She had a feeling he would continue if she just sat there and let him talk.

Clark paused for a moment before continuing. "I'm not what you think I am." He slowly exhaled then said, "I am affected by the meteors but not in the way that you think. I'm not like those people you have on the wall at the Torch. I'm not like anybody."

Chloe moved over closer to him on the couch and reached out her hand just to let him know she was there.

"Chloe, my parents didn't just adopt me the day of the meteor shower, they found me."

Chloe couldn't stay quiet any longer. "They found you? What do you mean?"

"I mean their truck turned over and they found me standing in a field Along with my ship." Clark added the last part cautiously waiting to see Chloe' reaction.

"Ship? Why would there be a ship in the middle of a field?" Suddenly her brain realized that he was talking about the day of the meteor shower, and started to put the pieces together. "No way. You don't mean a boat, do you? But a, a..." points to the sky, and finishes in a near whisper, almost in disbelief, "a spaceship?"

Clark nodded his head slowly.

Chloe's eyes got big as she realized what this meant, then she saw the look that Clark held in his eyes. It was a mix of hope and fear of rejection. She knew that feeling all too well. Her eyes now held a look of compassion and understanding. "It must have been hard growing up, not being able to tell anyone about this and afraid of being shunned because you were different."

Clark's eyes lightened up some as he spoke. "Yeah, it was hard at times, always trying to be more normal and just blend into the background. Not being able to play sports for fear of accidentally hurting someone. But I did have my parents I could talk to. They helped a lot. Oh, and Pete found out recently."

"Pete knows?' She was surprised, but knew she shouldn't be as close friends as Clark and Pete were. "How'd he find out?"

"He found my spaceship after the tornado." Clark answered. "Needless to say, I had some explaining to do."

"So, when Pete said he had seen a spaceship and talked to an alien, he was talking about you?" Chloe cocked her head, understanding dawning on her, as the pieces to the puzzle were finally coming together.

"Yeah, he was kinda mad at me at first. He didn't take the news too well." Clark cocked his head at Chloe. "How are you taking this so well?" he asked wryly.  
"Oh, you underestimate who you are talking to here." Chloe leaned back and stretched her arms out wide. "I'm the Queen of the Wall of Weird", she said playfully before becoming serious again. "You know I would never put you up there, Clark."

"I know, Chloe," Clark said. "I trust you."

"Besides, I always thought you were special." Chloe said. "Even before I found out you were unique."

As Clark looked at her sitting there calmly after he told her everything, he saw just how true that really was.

Chloe saw the change of expression on his face and had to keep from smiling. He was never very good at hiding what he was feeling, she thought.

Chloe was snapped out of her momentary reverie when she heard him speak again. "I'm glad you came here today and we got to talk."

Chloe grinned widely. Me too." Chloe stood up. "I've got to go, I've got some errands to run in town. And you probably should go and check on Peter. No telling what he has gotten into outside. A bull could have gotten him by now."  
Clark laughed slightly despite himself at the thought. Okay, let's go see what he's doing.

Chloe and Clark exited together seeing Peter standing at the fence petting one of the Kent's new calves. Chloe walked up to Peter. 'I think he likes you." She then turned to Clark. "It is a he right?

"Yeah, it's a he." Clark nodded his head.

"He sure is a friendly fellow." Peter said as he continued to pet the calf.

Well, I have got to be going." Chloe said turning and heading to her car.

"Bye. See ya later." They both chimed in at the same time.

After Chloe drove off, Peter turned back towards the fence. "So, what was the secret talk about?"

"She knows." Clark said grinning, also turning towards the fence.

"Really?" Peter questioned as he glanced sidelong at Clark. "You don't seem the least bit upset. Did she figure it all out or did you have to supply some of it?"

She figured most of it out." Clark said. "I had to tell her about the whole ET aspect."

"How did she take it?" He asked but already guessed the answer.

"She took it amazingly well." Clark answered thankfully. "She really is a special person."

"Yeah," Peter said grinning at Clark. "You remember what I said to you earlier about her, right?"

"Yes, I do." Clark said turning to face Peter.

"I'm also getting another feeling now." He said also turning.

"What is that?"

"She's not the only one." Then he turned back to stare out at the field.

THE END


End file.
